Baby It's Cold Outside
by The May Waters
Summary: In the spirit of the coming Holiday it seems some of our favorite characters are having romances out of Christmas songs. Sirius and Marlene love to spend time together, but it's not the kind of time most sort of couple's do. Sirius most definitely doesn't want Marlene to leave him, because he loves her, but she doesn't know. Just remember, "Baby It's Cold Outside" this bed.


Title: Baby It's Cold Outside

Summary: In the spirit of the coming Holiday it seems some of our favorite characters are having romances out of Christmas songs. Sirius and Marlene love to spend time together, but it's not the kind of time most sort of couple's do. Sirius most definitely doesn't want Marlene to leave him, because he loves her, but she doesn't know. Just remember, "Baby It's Cold Outside" this bed.

Written By: May Waters

Rating: T

Characters: Sirius Black and Marlene McKinnon

* * *

Baby It's Cold Outside

* * *

"_(I ought to say no no no sir.) Mind if I move in closer? (At least I'm gonna say I tried.) What's the sense of hurting my pride? (I really can't stay!) Baby don't hold doubt. Baby it's cold outside!_"

* * *

Sirius rubbed his thumb up and down Marlene's arm softly, she was asleep on his shoulder, leaving him to wrestle with his emotions. He'd been in love with her for as long as he could remember, but he had tried to the opposite of his best mate. Pretending as though he didn't care, as though anything she did didn't make him want to hug and kiss her. No, she was Marlene and he was Sirius, it was hard enough pretending he thought nothing of her when they got together like this. Marlene shifted, her lips brushing against his shoulder and Sirius had to look away from her. He wanted nothing more than to tell her how he felt, but he didn't want to ruin what they had.

"Hey," Marlene whispered as she stirred from sleep. Sirius swallowed thickly looking down at her, big brown eyes staring happily back.

"Hey," Sirius returned, pulling her a bit tighter to him.

"I guess it's time to be going, make sure no one knows." Marlene made to stand up, but Sirius pulled her back without thinking.

"We could always just cut class, stay here for the day."

"Lily and Hestia would be suspicious,"

"And James would be pacing the floor, who cares."

"I do Sirius," Marlene patted his chest softly, trying to push away.

"Marlene, you are wounding my ability to please here."

"Am I?"

"Extremely,"

"I really can't stay Sirius,"

"So, are you doubting my ability to keep pleasing?"

"Sirius!"

"Marlene!"

"Sirius, I really have to go. I'll maybe see you again tonight and then maybe you can try and sway my doubt."

"Can't you just let me try now?"

"Well, maybe... No, I have to go." Marlene finally managed to free herself from Sirius, pulling on her discarded clothes.

"Don't make me make a fool out of myself like James."

"Like you don't do that on a daily basis," Marlene snorted.

"Marlene, please just stay, even if it's for a few minutes."

"Bye Sirius," She rolled her eyes as she shut the door behind her.

"But I love you," He half called out towards the separation. Perhaps one of these times he would get the words out before she left. Sirius sighed and flopped backwards; he was going to cut with or without her, today, he just didn't feel like facing the world.

* * *

**Note: This one-shot had the potential to become extremely awkward. It was already awkward enough, so let's all be thankful it wasn't any more so because I creeped myself out a bit. :P Although, after watching the Glee cast perform the song, I don't think I could be scarred worse. This years Christmas fics are one-shots for various fandoms based off of Christmas songs. If you have any interest in the following fandoms: Fairy Tail, Lord of the Rings, and more Harry Potter, then check out my coming Christmas one-shots! Leave a review. ~May Waters**

* * *

**P.S. I know it is after Christmas, but FanFic hated me for a couple days. At least they're posted before 2014 rolls around. Can you believe it's been over a whole year since the world ended?**

* * *

MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL!


End file.
